


Minific: Don't Touch Lola

by msraven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jumping on the bandwagon.  X-posted on my tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Minific: Don't Touch Lola

**Author's Note:**

> Jumping on the bandwagon. X-posted on my tumblr.

There is one unwritten rule at SHIELD that nobody dares break- Don’t Touch Lola. Even the lowliest junior agent and clerk knows by their second day that you do not ever touch Coulson’s car. 

After the events on the Helicarrier and through the long recuperation at HQ, Lola sits untouched in a lonely corner of the SHIELD garage. Even now, nobody will dare the senior agent’s wrath.

No one sees who covers Lola with a drop cloth to protect her from dust and debris during her long slumber, but there are few within SHIELD who can move about HQ unnoticed and unseen.

On the day that Coulson is finally released from Medical, he leans heavily on his cane and Barton as they walk through the halls and to the garage. Every agent they pass pauses to give the senior agent a respectful nod.

When they finally reach the garage, Clint turns to start leading them toward the fleet of nondescript SHIELD vehicles only to stop at Phil’s hand tightening on his arm. 

Phil very gently places Lola’s keys in Clint’s hand and holds them there - the significance of the act clear in his eyes.

“Drive me home.”


End file.
